


The sperm donor

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil3 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Medical Kink, Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: "Very nice," Cas continued as he removed the cuff from the sphygmomanometer."Before we can milk, I first have to examine your sexual organs. Sit on the examination chair,put your legs in the stirrups and relax.""Milking ... I'm not a cow!" Dean murmured.





	The sperm donor

 

"How du you do? … Mr. Winchester?" Cas flipped through the papers and and looked at Dean invitingly.

"Yes, that's me," he replied, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

It was his first shooting of a different kind.

Of course they had talked about it before, but that did not make him any less nervous.

Gabriel sat as a silent observer on the small couch and when asked if he could take popcorn with him, he got a light swipe from his wife.

"Please take a seat."

"This is my colleague, she will assist me today," he added, gesturing at Eva, who nodded once.

"Tell me, what can I do for you?"

Cas looked at him encouragingly and set the pile of paper aside.

"Well ... to get straight to the point, I want to be a sperm donor," Dean said calmly,

"I'm 38 and free, I currently have neither a girlfriend nor a partner, but the need to have sex with women. To relieve the pressure, I was now and then in the brothel to have a real woman next to the masturbation. In my search through the Internet for interesting pornographic sites I came across the topic of sperm donation. Interested and fascinated with the subject, I began to read about the different methods and came to the conclusion that the ‚natural method‘ is the best way to position the sperm."

For Dean, of course, it was not a problem to be completely serious when he recited his text.

Cas nodded from time to time and noted various points on his note.

"I think life as a sperm donor is a good alternative and gives me the opportunity to share my genes without commitment, and the thought of having sex with a woman to fertilize her gives me a special kick. Is not that the real reason why nature invented sex ... to get a woman pregnant?"

"The idea is not bad, I agree with you," Cas smiled when he had finished.

"Most women want academics between the ages of 30 and 45, which means, that you would fit well into these statistics. Of course, as a sperm donor you have to be available at short notice, then when the women ovulate and are fertile. How does it look like?"

"That too is no problem for me. With my employer I have flexible working hours, so that I can basically free myself at any time to inseminate a woman for several days and several times a day."

"In addition, the sperm donor must prove current health certificates and information about his fertility, because as a natural sperm donor, which you have decided, it can come to a contagion with sexually transmitted diseases."

"That's why I'm here, celibate for three days"

 

"Well, Mr. Winchester, let's start, please take off your clothes in the cabin and come back."

Eva was impressed. She knew they understood her job, but it was damned professional and damned medical.

"Very nice," Cas continued as he removed the cuff from the sphygmomanometer.

"Before we can milk, I first have to examine your sexual organs. Sit on the examination chair, put your legs in the stirrups and relax."

"Milking ... I'm not a cow!"

The three had to bite a laugh.

Dean‘s heart pounded faster and he swallowed hard as Cas put on gloves.

Although he was quite relaxed, he found the position somewhat embarrassing because his legs were stretched wide, leaving his most intimate region completely exposed and easily accessible.

 

Cas took his penis with his fingers and felt it thoroughly from top to bottom.

Then he pulled back the foreskin, looked at the glans and felt it, as well as his testicles.

This treatment was not without consequences.

Slowly, blood flowed into his cock and he grew bigger.

Dean blushed on command and looked ashamed aside.

"Good sensitivity," Cas said promptly, and Eva made a note.

Then she handed him the can of lubricant and Dean peered at the ceiling.

"Relax, I'm examining your prostate now," Cas said softly, placing a hand on his thigh and pressing his finger through the anus, which offered resistance but then gave in slowly. Then he stuck his finger all the way in and pressed firmly against his penis torus in his crotch. This was not without effect, especially because he was now making circular movements on his prostate. Dean's penis stiffened completely and a clear liquid appeared at the opening.

Dean closed his eyes, swallowed his moan, dug his fingers deep into the padded chair.

"The prostate is full," Cas said. "We can look forward to a voluminous ejaculate."

Then he suddenly pulled his finger out of Dean's ass, threw the glove in the trash basket and Dean had wished at that moment, that this finger would have stayed there even longer.

"Please jump off the chair. Now I want 10 pushups and 30 squats to get your circulation going and make that limp again."

On Dean's expression Eva had to grin briefly. From this effort, Dean's penis had shrunk back to normal size.

"Fine, then lie down on the couch and we'll move on."

 

Eva pushed the remote and the chair became a treatment couch again.

Then she went to the cupboard and took out a small scale that resembled a letter scale.

"Let's now measure the sperm-filled testicle weight," Cas grinned.

"After each milking is weighed again to determine the weight of the sperm that you have given off during ejaculation.

We can not use the ejected ejaculate because of the seminal vesicles and the extra secretion.

But by the differences of the test and the weight of the ejaculate, we can determine the amount of admixtures of these secretions."

Eva listened to Cas fascinated, because he had made a lot of effort with the research in that short time and impressed, she gave him an appreciative look.

"That is ... if you subtract the average scrotum weight … about 1.06 oz per testicle", he mumbled to himself and then noted the result.

"It has to be a lot," he smirked, stroking his thigh briefly before asking him to sit back in the chair.

"Next, I have to measure how fast you get aroused, colleague, please come here."

Eva stood next to Cas and he lifted her skirt. Lasciviously, she stuck her finger in her mouth and slowly rubbed her clit as she moaned softly. This little game did not miss its effect and Dean's penis straightened within seconds again.

"Not bad, quick and easy sexual irritability," Cas mumbled, noting it on his sheet. Eva winked at Dean and sat down again.

"We also measure how long it will take you to ejaculate, because your customers also want to know that."

"Why that?"

"Well, with the natural method, clients have sex with you and want to know in advance what benefits they can expect, not that you get tired before you have fulfilled your duties.

Therefore, we will test three sperm yields under standardized conditions. Hence your ejaculation three days ago. You did that, right?" Cas looked at him sharply.

"Yes, of course," Dean answered quickly.

"Good," the black-haired replied. "Then we can proceed with the examination."

 

"My colleague will jerk your penis and we'll count the moves it takes you to cum.

You're being shown porn, you can call me some categories of porn that arouse you a lot, because the test is not just sperm delivery for the spermatogram but also a test of your speed.

So, drop yourself into a hot sexual mood during the test to get an orgasm and ejaculate as soon as possible“, Cas grinned, Dean nodded and Eva was still impressed.

Eva put the laptop in front of him and looked at him encouragingly, ready to type.

"Tell me your preferences."

"Tits, outdoor, cumshot," he replied as shot from the gun.

"The films are cut, so you get almost hardcore scenes with little foreplay, so we bring you to climax as soon as possible," Eva grinned.

She put five rings on each finger which were attached with different straps to her wrist and to her watch.

"You may be wondering what that is," Cas explained, pointing to her hand while holding his cell phone in his hand.

"There are tiny cameras installed in the rings and I can see the inside of your penis through satellite throughout the procedure and monitor for a more accurate diagnosis of your performance."

Eva always admires how they all managed to stay so completely serious, because she had to bite her cheeks a few times.

Then she glued some measuring electrodes around his heart, a measuring strip around his testicles and one around his penis.

"They measure your heartbeat, the swelling of your testicles and the pulsing of your penis during the act. So let's start, relax, enjoy the show, do not hold back, let go of the inhibitions, imagine that you're giving birth to your first child. Try to come to orgasm quickly and do not pay attention to us. We've seen this quite often, though I have to admit that it's turning me on.

Maybe this knowledge will help you to cum faster."

"We start slowly and get faster and faster until the device measures that you have an orgasm, then

I hold a test tube to the opening to catch the ejaculate."

Eva nodded once when Cas gave her the signal, put her hand around Dean's penis and started.

It was not long before Dean tried to suppress his groan.

She could feel the hot waves that made his body tremble.

Cas held the test tube ready and Eva pumped it as long as possible to squeeze out the last drop of cum.

 

"Alright, I'll go next door and evaluate the result," he said, turning to Eve.

"Please keep moving it, that we can continue immediately."

"With the greatest pleasure, Doctor," she answered with a grin.

Dean's breath calmed down and after a few moments the door was reopened.

"Excellent result." Cas smiled and wrote it down in the medical records.

"Before we go on, we'll have to measure the weight of the testicles again to determine the seed loss of the first ejaculate, so please go down for a moment, then lie back on the examination couch with your legs slightly apart."

"We have to move the testicles again so that we can put them on the scales," Eva said while she put the hairdryer in the socket.

Fascinated, Eva watched as his balls slowly began to move again and judging by Dean's reactions, this treatment was also quite pleasant.

 

"Come here, I'll make your penis stiff again, so we can measure the tension," Eva said and before Dean could ask what she wanted to measure, she jerked his penis with skillful fingers until it became hard again. Then she took a spring scales out the drawer and pushed a ring, that was attached to one end of the scale, over his penis and pulled down at the other end of the scale.

She read the value and passed it on to Cas.

"And what is the result?" Dean asked and Eva grinned, winking.

"Very high tension."

"Let's move on, please sit down on the chair again."

"Fuck," Dean gasped softly after three minutes and Cas again collected everything in the test tube.

"If you come so quickly later, you'll get a bad testimony as a good enduring lover from your clients," Cas giggled, and Eva agreed.

"As a lover, I can hold myself back," Dean snapped back.

That was a blow below the belt and he vowed to prove Cas the next time that he persevered.

 

Anyway. At first he was embarrassed to present himself this way ...

Naked, legs wide apart, open so the others could do what they wanted.

Gradually, he took a liking to it.

The play with his stimulus, the accidental contact when a hand touched his skin here and there.

The electrical impulses that twitched through his body.

But one thing was already clear to him. Next time it was he who would hold the scepter in his hand.

After the renewed blown with the hair dryer and the testicle weight measurement they allowed Dean a few minutes rest.

He was pretty exhausted, but he would never admit that.

"Now you need a little support for sure."

With relish, Eva licked his penis and despite her efforts it took much longer this time until he cum.

It lacked the crucial last kick to make him jump over the cliff, possibly through the whole treatment.

"Your testicles are getting fatter and your pulse is increasing, but I think after the values here on the monitor you need a little extra performance."

With these words Cas stepped behind Eva, unbuttoning her blouse and taking her breasts out of the prison. He smoothed the hard nipples between his fingertips and squeezed them gently together.

Purring, she put the back of her head against his shoulders and closed her eyes.

Dean did not need more and Cas had to react quickly, because otherwise the sperm would have landed on his stomach rather than in the test tube.

After that Dean collapsed and tried to catch his breath, panting.

Cas went out again and Eva brushed Dean's sweaty hair out of his forehead.

"You did a great job, very good third result, the customers will be in line," she grinned and Dean smiled back.

Then she licked his penis dry, which made him wince because of the overstimulation.

 

"You will be a good stallion in number and sperm quality," Cas smiled as he returned through the door. "You almost made it. All I have to do is check the testicles and the prostate and then you can get dressed again."

He already had a smeared fingerstall and pushed him into Dean's ass with a quick jerk of his index finger.

Then he briefly rubbed his prostate and pulled it out again. Dean's penis did not get stiff this time. He was too exhausted.

"Almost empty," Cas diagnosed. "As it should after a threefold extraction."

Then he grabbed his testicles and fumbled around again.

"The epididymides also feel empty. Have you already determined the final testicle weight?"

With these words he turned to Eve, who shook her head and handed him the scales.

"Please lie down on the couch one last time."

Cas put Dean's testicles on it and named the measured weight.

Eva wrote down everything and handed the notes to Cas.

"The lab has already transferred all data via computer, you are healthy.

Based on the rapid tests, they have not found sexually transmitted diseases, not even herpes or genetic defects. You will receive your certificates when you leave."

He put a hand on Dean's thigh and squeezed slightly.

"You can get dressed again if you've got your strength, thank you for a good cooperation."

 

These were Cas's favorite experiments. Through his research, he had learned a lot he had not known before. And by practicing on the living object he had learned even more.

He was happy and satisfied that Dean had enjoyed it as well.

And for Dean it was clear that he will certainly do this more often.

 

In the next part ...

Cas and Dean could not keep their hands off each other and made the trailer wobble


End file.
